


Two Way Street

by FemslashAndPeridot



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Is This Healthy? Absolutely Not, Obsessive Behavior, [rubs hands together] oh boy the tags, also in theory this was made for a female reader, am i really posting this instead of the 72 other drafts more worthy of being posted? yeah, but since reader pronouns are non-existent here and i only mention being gay one time its whatever, i have literally been unable to stop thinking about yuri for hours now and this is my way of venting, if i have to suffer so do you unless you dont click on this fic in which case you dont i guess, main character does not exist its just me and my gay hands rubbing themselves all over this content, so if that's not ur cup of tea all i can say is don't try to drink this, technically other club members are here too its just the reader has more important things in mind, there is a lot of "you" here tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashAndPeridot/pseuds/FemslashAndPeridot
Summary: All you want is here.All youneedis here.All you need isher.~~Or, Yuri isn't the only one who struggles with obsession.





	Two Way Street

**Author's Note:**

> i probably wont finish this  
> set in act 2, if the premise didn't make that immediately clear

Normally you can somewhat contain yourself around Yuri. Somewhat. You slip up and do or say something gayer than the situation calls for occasionally, but it's a rare thing. There are other club members to consider after all.  
(The way Yuri’s face blooms, red like a rose in spring, is more than enough to compensate for your social gaffes.)  
The fact of the matter is, though, her very presence is addicting. So when she pulls you into the closet and the door shuts? It's just her and you and you and her and nothing to distract you from how utterly fucking intoxicating she is. You inhale, and it’s _her_ , lavender and musk and a hint of something metallic, lingering. Every other sound is drowned out by her breathing, heavy and shaking, until,

_“I just… want… to look at you…”_

Whisper quiet, but loud enough to echo through your head. Her eyes, usually a deep purple, have turned fully blown black. And she does look at you, hungrily, like a predator who has finally managed to hunt down her prey.  
You can’t look away. You don’t want to. Why would you want to?

All you want is here.  
All you _need_ is here.  
All you need is _her.  
_

She’s close enough to touch, close enough to _taste_ , and you want to. You need to. You need her, so badly, to dominate all of your senses, to fill you with so much of her that you’re overflowing with thoughts of yuriyuriyuriyuriyuRIYURIYURIYURIY̵̢̥͇̝̣̐̉̅͡Ų̴̡̢͙͔͖̪̺̥̐́͘͘͜͝͠R̶͇̱̭̄̎͒͆͐̉̑͜͠ͅĮ̷̷̧̯͓̘̪̲̫̌͐̎͆̽͡ ,

Only Yuri.

Just Yuri.

More than anything, though, you need this to be mutual. You reach out for her, hoping, praying you’ll get the answer you want. You find her heart is racing, competing against yours in beating the fastest. Your breath hitches in unison with hers.  
There’s nothing stopping you, so you lean in and capture her lips like she’s captured you.

She’s your drug, and you want to overdose.


End file.
